Just Give me A Reason
by CoffeeAddict90
Summary: Edward and Bella were made for each other. With her loud personality and his shy demeanor, they complimented each other. But along the way, they seemed to have lost that. Can they find the love that brought them together again?
1. Chapter 1

Edward and I met when I was 21 years old. I was a broke college student working at a bookstore. He was a very handsome 26 year old junior associate at a prestigious law firm. I'll never forget the day he came literally barreling into me.

I was carrying a stack of books to put away after I completed inventory. I was walking past the front door of the shop when someone fell into me. I dropped everything in my hands and fell on my ass with an "ooph". A body landed on top of me after I crashed down. When I opened my eyes I saw these beautiful hazel eyes looking down at me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm kind of accident prone. And I'm always falling on people or crashing into things." He babbled on. It was adorable. At this point I was smirking at him. I'm not sure if he didn't realize the position we landed in or that he was on top of me. He finally trailed off and looked at his hands. Once he realized he was still on me, his eyes went wide and his mouth opened into an "O" shape.

He quickly pulled himself back onto his knees and offered me his hand. I don't think he realized that by pulling me up I would end up in his chest. I reached for his hand and was glad to go.

When I met his chest, it was so firm. He held on tightly to my hand and pulled us both up to a standing position. My free hand started roaming all over his chest. I just couldn't help myself.

Once my mind came back to me, I immediately pulled my hands away. I looked up at the sexy man through my lashes. I could tell I was blushing badly. Instead of seeing the "what the fuck" look I was expecting he was smiling at me.

"I'm Bella." I said as I stepped back and held my hand out to the green eyed man.

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He replied as he took my hand into his.

That was the day I met the love of my life.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is unbeta'd as I don't have one. If you're interested let me know. =] **

**I own nothing but the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Pink own "Just give me a reason." Both are used as inspiration. This will be the only disclaimer since I forgot it on the first chapter. **

* * *

"Rose, can you grab the door please", I yelled as I continued to get ready.

"Sure", she replied as she walked past the bathroom door.

_After Edward had introduced himself, I asked for his number. What can I say; I'm a girl who knows what she wants. _

_Once dropping my hand, he grabbed in his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a business card and handing it to me. _

_I looked down at it. It looked very professional. _

"_Edward Cullen. An attorney huh? I didn't have you pegged as a lawyer" I smiled brightly at him._

"_Yea." He said bashfully. "It's a family practice you know. Followed my Father's footsteps and all that jazz."_

"_Well Edward, Would you like to accompany me to dinner on Friday?" I asked._

"_I can't." _

"_Oh", a frown marred my face._

"_No I mean, um I just have another commitment on Friday. I would love to take you to dinner but I just can't on Friday. Are you free Saturday?" He asked quickly. _

_As soon as those words were out of his mouth my frown disappeared. _

"_Sure Edward Cullen. I will see you on Saturday. Is this your cell phone on the card or just a business line?" I asked as I bent over to pick up the toppled books. _

"_Um, do you have a pen?" _

"_I do. Here you go" He promptly reached down and took the pen and card from my hand and hastily wrote his cell down. _

_After handing it back I tucked the card away in my pocket for later use. _

"_Okay well, I will text you with the details later tonight stud. I have to get back to work. Books don't place themselves on the shelf." I told him as a laugh at my own little joke. I'm not funny to others but whatever. _

"_Okay". As I took a final look at the very sexy man in front of me his face was lit with a breathtaking smile. "Oh Bella, Can you tell me where your non fiction section is before you head off?"_

"_It's down the aisle and then make a left. I'll see you Saturday Man" And with those parting words, I walked off with my stacks of books._

I walked out of the bathroom after finishing up the final touches on my layered shoulder length hazelnut-brown hair and light make up. On my way to the foyer, I noticed I couldn't see Edward from the hallway. I figured Rose was being hospitable.

Rose and I met in our English 101 course that everyone had to take. We hit it off pretty fast and within the next year we were living in our cozy little apartment together. Rose was one of those classic beauties with her gorgeous blonde hair and those baby blues, you know. All the guys drooled so she usually had no interest in them. It was whatever. She was a fantastic person and was currently studying for her Bachelor's degree in nursing.

As I reached the living room, I noticed Edward sitting awkwardly on one of our couches. Of course Rose was giving him the third degree. She was such a nosy bitch. But what are you gonna do with best friends.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her okay, buddy" I heard rose say.

"Okay" Edward mumbled.

"Rose, Leave him alone." I scolded. "Come on Edward. Let's head out"

I reached my hand out and offered it to him. He was on the taller side and our couch was a tad low to the ground. Even my father, who was shorter than Edward had trouble getting out of the human eating couches grasp.

Once Edward was standing, I still held on firmly to his hand. He looked down at our attached hands and then back at me with a wonderful smile. I took in his appearance. He looked so yummy in dark wash jeans and a white button up with a gray vest over it.

He turned to Rose "It was nice meeting you Rosalie. I will keep in mind everything you've said and I hope you have a pleasant evening."

"You to Edward. See ya later Bells." And she walked off towards her room.

"I'm sorry about her. She sticks her face in everything. Anyway, are you ready?"

"Yea. Where are we going", he asked.

"What, I thought you had somewhere picked ou.t"

"I, I uh Oh. I'm sorry I didn't plan anything. I thought because you had asked. God I'm an idiot" he replied. Flustered Edward was adorable.

I burst out laughing "I'm kidding. I know where we're going and I'm even going to drive"

"Oh. Okay", he said with a blush.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I like to joke around. I figured the best 'no fuss date' would be to head to a favorite hotdog place of mine and then we could go for a small walk at Green Lake Park. Have you ever been?"

"No. Actually I haven't really been out much since I got my place and started at the firm."

"Good. So this will be new then. You ready?" I asked.

"Yea, let's go!" Edward replied, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

We walked to the front door. I grabbed my keys and clutch. Since I knew we were going on a more casual date, I opted for a pair of nicely fitted jeans and my favorite Doctor Who 'Weeping Angels' shirt. I think it's best to get the announcement of the obsession out of the way early, so this shirt would be my whoage "ice breaker".

I led the law man out of the apartment and towards the parking lot where my black 2005 xB was sitting. It's probably the nicest thing I owned since it was a graduation present from Charlie and Renee. I pulled out my key chain and unlocked the doors. Being that I was the date asker, I guided Edward to the passenger side and happily opened the door for him. He gave me a strange look but hopped into the care regardless.

It didn't take long to get to my side, get in, shut the door and put on my seat belt. I turned to Edward with a smile, "you ready?"

"Yeah. And um…. Thank you for the door. That was sweet" he said with a slight grin on his face. "I've never had a girl open a door before on a date."

"It's no problem Edward."

I put the key in the ignition, backed out and we were on our way.

About ten minutes into the drive, we finally started talking. I wasn't sure if I was going to have to be the one to initiate because of Edward's demeanor but he finally made the move.

"So have you always lived in Seattle" he asked.

"No. I moved here from the suburbs of Chicago about three years ago to attend school." I answered. "How about you?"

"No. I actually grew up in Federal Way. Dad would travel back and forth from the city. But once I started working here I just didn't want to drive that much. So I found a condo in the city."

"Well that nice. I can't wait until I have a place I can decorate. I mean Rose and I have done as much as we can without getting in trouble by our Landlord. But it will be so nice when I have a place I can paint and really make mine you know."

"Yeah. I get it. I mean my mother helped me with mine. I'm not really one for decorating so she helped so it didn't scream 'I'm a bachelor!'" he said with a laugh.

"Well that's sweet." I said as I pulled up to my favorite place. 'Johnny's Dogs' knew how to make a Chicago dog.

"I hope you like hotdogs because this place had the best Chicago dogs." I said as I got out of the car.

As Edward came around the car, he got bold again and grabbed my hand.

I simply smiled as we headed in.

Johnny's had a small sitting area inside. It was much because it was one those older era places that you would sit outside at or that would serve you at your car. Their décor was fifties and they did it so well with the argyle print on the tiled walls.

"Welcome to Johnny's. What can I get for you today?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"I'll have a Chicago Dog box and a medium drink please. Edward?" I looked over at him in question.

"I'll have uh…." He looked up at the menu. "I'll just have what she's having please."

"Of Course, sir" the woman replied. Her eyes roamed over him before settling on our hands.

'_Yeah that right girly. My date'_ I thought to myself. But not wanting to let the crazy out yet I nicely handed her my debit card.

Of course as soon as I tried Edward started arguing with me.

"Bella, let me get this."

'_Mmm….My name on his lips. Yes please.'_

"Edward I've got it. It's not a big deal."

"No you drove, let me grab dinner."

"Dude, I asked you out. Let me pay. You get the next one!" I said as I winked at him.

I think the cashier was waiting to see what happened since she was still hadn't swiped my card.

After swiping it and giving me my receipt, we walked to the sitting area.

"So what year were you born Edward Cullen", I asked as we seated ourselves.

"Is that your subtle way of asking how old I am", he said with a shy grin.

"Maybe" I couldn't seem to keep a smile off my face on this date. He was fun. And even if he was on the shyer side, it made things interesting. I was betting internally on what would make him blush. Like I said, fun.

"I was born in 1982. I'm 26"

"Oh okay. Well I just turned 18 a couple weeks ago." His face visibly paled. "Kidding" I corrected quickly. "I actually turned 21 about a month ago."

"You had me worried there for a second," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. As soon as I saw your face I thought I should correct myself. I don't need you having a heart attack on our first date", I said with a giggle.

"Yeah, that would be some first date story", he said with a grin.

Our food came out shortly after that and we remained quiet while we were stuffing our faces with the deliciousness of Johnny's.

I finished my food fairly quickly.

"So, do you have any sibling's", I inquired.

"Yeah. I have an older brother who is a year older than me named Riley. We're actually Irish twins. And I have younger sister who is about two years older than you, named Angela", he replied.

"Well that's nice. Was it hard growing up the middle child?"

"No. Not really. I mean you always hear how people have issues when they grow up as the middle but I think I'm pretty great so…" he trailed off with a bright smile on his face. "Do you have any sibling's?"

"Yeah, I have a younger sister who is 17 named Natalie."

"That's great. Are you two close?"

"I mean kind of. I'm four years older so she has always been my annoying little sister you know. She applied to this school so we'll see if she'll be joining me here."

"Well that would be good for you, right; to have family here."

"Yeah, it would be nice but at the same time. I just like living my life you know; being who I am without my family's judgment."

"I can understand that."

As he finished up his food, I glanced out the window and noticed it had started raining. I sighed. I loved the weather here. But this was really putting a damper on my plans for a cheap date.

"Of course it started raining. So we have a couple options", I said as I brought my attention back to his lovely face. "We can either end the date after we're done eating or we can watch a movie back at my place."

While wiping the corners of his beautiful mouth, he looked out the window. He then placed the napkin in his tray and pulled out his phone.

"I would love to watch a movie at your place but I've actually got to get home. I have some things to deal with at the firm tomorrow." He said as he glanced at me.

I was disappointed but I tried not to let it show on my face. Who wants a girl who pouts?

"Oh okay. Well if you're done, we can head out." I announced as I grabbed my tray.

Once we cleaned off our trays and put them up, we headed out to my car. It was silent much of the ride. I didn't really know what to say. I mean I thought everything was going well.

'_He said he had to do some work tomorrow. Stop overanalyzing.'_ I thought to myself.

It seemed like we got back to my apartment really fast but I guess it was just because I was stuck in my own head.

When I got to my parking spot, I put the car into park and shut off the ignition. I removed my seatbelt and reached behind me to find the small umbrella I had stashed away for this occasion.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" I asked him.

"No. I was actually going to walk you to your door if you don't mind." He answered smiling at me.

"Oh okay. Yeah, that would be nice." I said as I reached for the door handle.

As I was getting out, Edward met me on the driver's side.

"Can I carry that for you?" he proposed reaching for the umbrella.

"Yes, thank you." I responded as I handed it over. Edward must have sensed my somber mood because as we were walking back to my apartment complex, he grabbed my hand.

I looked up at him and saw a small smile on his face. I wanted to remember how attractive he was in case he decided I wasn't worth the second date.

"Welp, this is me." I stated.

"I guess it is." He replied.

"Alright, Well I had a really nice time. I'm sorry we couldn't go out for a walk around the lake. In all my excitement I forgot to check the weather." I said with a frown.

"It's okay Bella. You can't control the weather. I really am sorry I have to cut tonight short. I'll call you soon and hopefully we can go out again." Although I'm sure it was supposed to come out as more of a statement, it sounded like a question.

I peaked at Edward through my lashes, and saw his cheeks were tinted a lovely pink shade.

Looking down at my feet I replied "I would love that."

Edward's hand came up and lifted my chin gently so I was looking at him. As we was coming in for that much anticipated kiss, I just as stared into his gray-green eyes. They were such a lovely shade of green. I could get over it.

As his lips met mine, it felt more than right. The kiss was gentle. His lips were soft and plump. I couldn't get enough. My hands slowly crept up to his light red hair and gripped the messy locks lightly. It was the perfect first kiss in my mind. Edward finally started to pull away.

"Wow" he breathed out looking into my eyes.

"Yeah." I said. I slowly untangled my hands from his mane and put them down by my sides.

"I'll call you soon Bella. Count on it." He said with a smirk. This was the first glimpse of confident Edward and I loved it.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed as I turned and let myself in my place.

"Goodnight Edward." I said as I was about to shut the door.

"Goodnight Bella."

Looking back, this was the beginning of the rest of our lives.

* * *

**Whatcha think?**


End file.
